(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to antennas for wireless communication electronic devices, and more particular to a transmission line load antenna module.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Wireless communication devices such as portable computers, handheld electronic appliances, etc. are widely popular. For these devices, communications are usually conducted using long-distance 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, or 1900 MHz cellular band, or using 2100 MHz or LTE band. They can also use short-distance 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz WiFi band or 2.4 GHz Bluetooth band.
Since there is limited space in these wireless communication devices, impedance matching is required on their circuit boards so as to enhance their antenna bandwidth or radiation power. Additionally, to fulfill the need of various applications, multi-band and wide-band antennas are widely demanded. An improved antenna is therefore desired.